Since When…!
by shherie
Summary: [SasuNaruSasu one-shot] Sasuke begins to suspect that Naruto has, in fact, moved in with him without Sasuke realising it. …that sneaky dead-last. [Canon Continuation]


On a weekday, Sasuke would wake about 30 seconds before his alarm, and that's how his day would begin. Ordered, calm, peaceful. But this wasn't a weekday; it couldn't be, because he woke with his clinging, twisty boyfriend wrapped around him in a tight embrace, warmer and heavier than a dozen blankets. This was how he'd wake on a Saturday, lulled by Naruto's breathing and the heat of his skin into a reluctant sleep-in. So when his alarm went off at 7 am, he had to force his eyes open, and he gazed around in confusion before forcibly extracting himself from Naruto's grasp to reach over and shut the damn thing off.

 _…hmm, no, it's a Tuesday though. Why did I let him stay over on a Monday night? Weekends only. That's the rule._

Naruto settled back into the sheets without ever opening his eyes. He could sleep through a hurricane.

Sasuke yawned, rubbed his eyes, and pushed himself out of bed. He headed for the bathroom, tripping over a pile of Naruto's dirty laundry on the way. He scowled, and cursed under his breath. "Wake up, moron!" he called out as he stumbled across the hall.

Reaching the sink, he splashed cold water on his face and frowned at his reflection, his skin flushed red and hair all mushed up. A night with Naruto wrapped around you would triple your internal temperature. The man was a living, breathing furnace.

He dragged himself back to the bedroom, still feeling groggy, and noted that Naruto had piled the blankets up on himself in his absence. He reached into the dresser for some clothes, having to search around until he found his own uniforms. Somehow, there seemed to be a lot of Naruto's clothes in here. He frowned.

"I said _wake up_ ," he growled in the direction of the bed. "We have to go to work."

The pile of blankets muttered something incomprehensible and possibly profane.

Scowling, he reached over and stripped the blankets off the bed and threw a pillow at Naruto's head. "Breakfast in five minutes, dead-last!" he hissed at the shrieking and indignant blonde.

He wandered into the kitchen and flicked the stove on. He put some bread on to toast and cracked some eggs into a bowl to whisk; then he stopped and stared at the bowl in suspicion, confused. Sasuke preferred boiled eggs. He wasn't quite sure why he was automatically scrambling them.

"…'morning, S'ske…" he heard Naruto mumble behind him, stumbling into the kitchen and opening the refrigerator door. "…no juice…" he whined.

Sasuke made a mental note to buy more of that ridiculous orange sugar-water at the store next time.

"There's some milk behind the lettuce," he said, hearing Naruto rummage around and pull the carton out. "And if I turn around and find you drinking out of the carton, I'm throwing out every packet of ramen in this apartment."

Naruto squeaked, and Sasuke heard the carton being quickly placed on the table.

"Sasuke…" Naruto murmured, walking up behind him and wrapping his arms around his waist. He snuggled into Sasuke's neck, placing a lingering kiss above his collarbone. "Why'd you have to wake me up? We could have stayed in bed a whole ten minutes longer…"

Sasuke shivered and tried to shake him off; he was trying to _cook_ here, honestly! "Some of us like to be on time for work," he muttered.

Naruto moved his hands to Sasuke's hips, fingers sneaking up under his shirt and stroking his bare skin. "Hey, Sasuke…" he breathed, bringing his mouth close to Sasuke's ear. "That thing you did with your tongue last night…"

Sasuke blushed, very much against his will. "I'm making breakfast," he hissed. "Leave me alone."

Naruto nipped at his ear, running his tongue gently down the outside and then down his neck. "…how can I make you do it again tonight?" he asked.

"How about doing your laundry, for a start," he growled. "And if you don't want me to burn your breakfast, I suggest you move your hands _now_." They were slowly inching down to the top of his pants.

Naruto tsked and let go, grumbling. Sasuke breathed out and relaxed as the blonde moved away from him and stomped down the hall, picking up his discarded clothes from across the apartment as he went.

 _He's so messy_ , Sasuke thought with annoyance as he reached into the cupboard for some salt. _…and there's way too much ramen in here. I was only joking before…_ But no, there were four- wait, _five_ , packets of ramen in here. That was far too much of something that Sasuke would never, ever eat. _How did I let him get away with that?_

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted from the laundry. "How does this bloody thing work?!"

"I've taught you three times already!" he called back, wincing at the overly loud voice so early in the morning.

Sasuke finished cooking and sat at the table eating breakfast, listening to the sounds of his idiotic boyfriend arguing with the washing machine. He was pretty much finished by the time Naruto came back to the kitchen.

"It hates me," Naruto declared, falling into a chair and grabbing his breakfast. "Ooh, there's spring onion in here. Thanks babe," he said with a grin.

"The washing machine doesn't hate you," Sasuke said, standing up. "Can we not have that argument again?"

"Umph," Naruto replied, mouth full of egg and toast.

Sasuke wrinkled his nose at that unattractive sight as he moved to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

 _-wait. Have that argument_ _ **again**_ _? Just how often has he been doing his laundry here?_

Naruto had a perfectly good laundry, and kitchen, and bathroom, and bed in his _own_ apartment. Sasuke considered this as he brushed his teeth, staring down at the orange toothbrush sitting on the counter. Well, it was okay if he had a toothbrush here. He was here pretty much every Friday and Saturday, so that was only right.

 _-and the uniforms in the dresser? The jounin vests? That pile of weapons in the hall?_

Well, there might have been a few times he slept over on a weekday, after a late mission or something, sneaking in after Sasuke was already asleep; or maybe they'd be having a late dinner and he was too tired to kick to moron out. But never more than two weekdays in a row, that was the rule.

Naruto wandered into the room and pulled open a drawer stuffed with orange clothing and started rummaging around. "I washed the dishes," he said with a beaming face.

"Congratulations," Sasuke said back. At least now they wouldn't have to fight about it as they left for work. Every morning-

 _…every_ morning? _How many nights has he slept over lately?_ Sasuke started adding up days in his head.

"Have you seen my favourite socks?" Naruto asked. Sasuke ignored him.

There was this sneaking suspicion building in the back of his mind. A nagging sensation. A memory, of Sakura whining about Kakashi moving all his stuff into her apartment without her even noticing. That was right before she found out he was actually-

Well, no, that wouldn't happen to _him_ ; not after finding out how sneaky Kakashi had been.

…although. Whose pile of unfinished reports was that on the floor? That wasn't _his_ messy handwriting.

Sasuke glanced down at the bedside table, eyes landing on his neatly framed copy of their old Team 7 photo. And then he looked over to the table on the other side of the bed, and spotted a battered, beaten-up copy of the same photo.

What. The. _Hell._

"Naruto," he said.

"What?" he asked. The blonde looked up at him from the bed, pausing in pulling on a black shirt. His face paled at the deadly expression on Sasuke's face.

"I'm on to you," Sasuke said with a scowl.

Naruto froze. "I don't know what you mean-"

" _I know what you did_!" he hissed.

Naruto started to panic. "Ah, well, you know, ramen was on sale last week so-"

"I'm not talking about the damn ramen! You're _living_ here!" Sasuke shrieked, arms waving around, pointing at all of Naruto's possessions littered across the room. How had he not noticed it all until now?!

"Ah, well-" Naruto stared to say, cheeks reddening.

"Well _what?_ " he demanded.

Naruto dropped his shirt, crossed his arms across his chest and pouted. "Well, _but_ , you kept saying no when I asked to move in, so-"

"So you did it _anyway_? There's a reason I keep saying no!"

Of course he kept saying no! It couldn't happen. Sasuke needed space, he needed _privacy_ , and no good could come from Naruto getting his own way even more than he already did!

Naruto's pout deepened. "But Sasuke…" he complained.

"But _nothing_ ," he interrupted. "We can't live together!"

"Why _not_ ," he whined. "I get so lonely in my place. And I'm so poor from all the rent, do you know how much jounin instructors get?! Almost nothing! "

"I'd make you pay twice as much rent here!" Sasuke declared.

"What!" he shrieked, hurling his t-shirt across the room at him. "You _monster_!"

Sasuke swirled around and prepared to stalk out of the room. All of that ramen was being thrown out _right now_!

He was beyond annoyed that it had taken him so long to realise, and fiercely embarrassed that Naruto had pulled it off. That sneaky, devious dead-last!

"Sasuke," Naruto murmured, his voice dropping several decibels.

Sasuke paused and turned back around, surprised at the sudden change in tone. Naruto was staring steadily back at him, the pout gone, his blue eyes calm and serious.

He faltered. "Naruto-"

"No," Naruto said, interrupting him. "I'm moving in. I'm going to take care of you."

Sasuke scowled. "I don't need you to-"

"You _know_ you sleep better when I'm with you! When was the last time you had a nightmare? Can you even remember?"

He stopped, shocked. _Well, it…it couldn't have been…maybe last month? No, longer than that…_

"Well?" Naruto said, standing up and moving towards him.

Sasuke moved backwards, hitting the wall behind him. "But-"

"And you haven't had to ask Sakura for sleeping pills for months. _And_ you haven't been sick at _all_ , and-"

Sasuke turned bright red, mortified that Naruto was keeping track of him like that. "Naruto!" he hissed.

Naruto reached out to snake his arms around Sasuke's waist, pulling him in against his will. "The more I'm here the better off you are, and you _know_ it," Naruto murmured, burying his face in the collar of Sasuke's shirt.

"It's not your job to worry about me," he protested, holding his arms stiffly at his side.

"Well, I _do_ ," Naruto replied, his muffled voice low and gruff. "And I don't worry as much if I can see you every day. So just consider it a favour, if that makes it easier."

Sasuke scowled, and clenched his fists. "It's too much," he said.

Naruto sighed, his breath tickling Sasuke's neck. "A trial, then. Kick me out after a month-"

"A week," he interrupted, trying to ignore Naruto's hands running softly up and down his spine.

"Three weeks, then," Naruto said, lightly kissing his throat and nuzzling his skin.

Sasuke shivered, and moved his hands up Naruto's back to his head, tangling his fingers through his messy hair. "Two weeks-"

" _Sasuke_ ," Naruto hissed, biting down.

"Oh, fine!" he gasped, and when Naruto bit down again, he gripped his hair tighter and pulled his face up to his mouth, kissing him hard.

He felt Naruto grinning against him, pushing him back against the wall and deepening the kiss, sucking Sasuke's bottom lip into his mouth, and gripping his hips hard.

Sasuke moaned, pushing him away to catch his breath. "Damn you," he panted. "That was not fair negotiating!"

Naruto laughed and leaned back in, resting his forehead against Sasuke's. "I'll make it up to you," he promised, breathing hard. "I'll let you do that thing with your tongue again-"

"You'll _let_ me?!" Sasuke hissed, and then all of a sudden, there was a loud beeping noise from down the hall, followed by a bang and thud.

The noise echoed through the apartment. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"…uh-oh," Naruto said, wincing, and tightening his grip around Sasuke's waist to stop him moving away.

"Naruto," Sasuke said with a scowl. "If you've just broken my washing machine-"

"I'll replace it!" he replied quickly. "I promise! Oh, but, you're not really going to make me pay rent are you-"

"You're paying for _all_ the groceries," Sasuke interrupted. "I am _not_ paying for ramen!"

"Deal," Naruto agreed, leaning in for soft, lingering kiss before he stepped away. "Oh, hey, we're gonna be late for work-"

Sasuke let out a frustrated breath and glanced at the clock. "And no fooling around before work!" he added to the list of rules.

Naruto pouted as he grabbed his shirt and jounin vest, and left the room. "No deal!" he called from the direction of the laundry.

Sasuke growled. "We'll see about that," he murmured under his breath.

As entertaining as a sulking, pouting Sasuke was, Shikamaru knew they had a lot of work to get through today and he hoped that Sasuke would snap out of it soon. He'd spent the morning hunched over his desk, glaring at everything that moved (and that didn't move), muttering things like "ramen restrictions" and "chore wheels".

"So you figured it out, huh," Shikamaru called across the room.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and glowered at him.

"If you'd done so a week earlier, I would have won the bet," he commented.

Sasuke scowled. "How long has it been?" he demanded.

"Far too long," Shikamaru answered.

The scowl evaporated and Sasuke sighed. "How did I not notice?" he said with a whine.

"Oh, sweetie," said Ino, peeking around the corner. "I'll bet he flashes those pretty blue eyes at you and you forget your own name." She stared at him with sympathy.

Sasuke groaned and his head fell down onto to the desk; Shikamaru and Ino watched in wonder as his blush spread from his cheeks and down his neck.

"…shit," he muttered. "I'm so screwed."

 _Author's notes:_ ahhh and so continues my trend of taking an "oh hey this could be cute and fluffy" idea and turning it kinda dark. …I blame Sasuke. At least Naruto usually manages to turn angsty!Sasuke into embarrassed!Sasuke, haha.

Comments? Thoughts? Story requests? Stop by the comments or my Tumblr and say hi ^_^. [ ]


End file.
